valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Ixa the Medi-Killer
Sniper Elite | Weapon Drop = ZM SG 4(e) | Appearances = Chapter 13: Waiting for Springtime |name = Ixa the Medi-Killer|Japanese = Not voiced|English = Not voiced|caption = Ryan Ford discovers Ixa's hiding place.|Affiliation = East Europan Imperial Alliance}} is a Sniper Elite Ace found in Valkyria Chronicles 4. He is apparently a war criminal known for targeting medics, serving under the infamous Major Burke in the besieged town of Loweholm. He imposes a unique condition on the battle mission "The Resistance" while he is still alive. __TOC__ Gameplay Ixa is located on the roof of the building immediately to the left of the central base flag, and hides away in a corner behind a sandbag wall on player turns, only coming out on Imperial turns to look for targets in the main street. His unique ability is that if he is alive and the player calls for the evacuation of a soldier who is in critical condition, there will be a short story sequence where he fires on Karen Stewart as she runs to assist, grazing her and knocking her to the ground. Claude Wallace angrily declares this is a violation of the Atlantic Federation's treaty with the Empire (presumably the Europan equivalent of the Geneva Convention) and determines that evacuation is too dangerous. Kai Schulen comments that he must be under orders from Major Burke, and Claude states that Squad E will have to rely on their Engineers until the sniper has been eliminated. It will not be possible to evacuate soldiers in critical condition until he is defeated. Since Ship Orders are not available in this mission, they also cannot be evacuated using Rescue Squad. Since he hides facing into his hiding spot after moving for the first time, he is usually fairly easy to kill, though he is found crouching behind sandbags and so a grenade, mortar, mortar-lance or flamethrower is best for dealing with him. Standing a Shocktrooper to the right of his hiding spot (on the map, left when facing it) to kill him with Interception fire as he exits it on the Imperial turn is also quite viable, as he habitually walks to the right edge of the building to look for targets. Even with his C-accuracy rifle he is extremely unlikely to miss his mark: his accuracy of 80 means he is actually a better shot than any Sniper in Squad E is at level 30. Stats and equipment Has 13 total defense. Location Reward Defeating him rewards the player with a ZM SG 4(e), a mid-level Imperial Sniper Rifle slightly inferior to the ZM SG 4 he uses himself. Like all captured Imperial sniper rifles, it trades range and accuracy for greater vs Pers hitting power: this is of limited practical use since a Sniper will typically be aiming for headshots anyway. Regardless, its per-shot power is greater than every GSR model and only exceeded by the highest-level post-game LF Wasp, though all but the lowest-ranked LF ASR deal more damage if they hit with all three shots. Trivia * His English name might be a reference to the Ixa'ness Demons from Skies of Arcadia. Category:Imperial Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 Category:Aces Category:Sniper Category:VC4 Aces Category:Imperial Snipers